Frog Day Afternoon
Frog Day Afternoon is the third episode in the sixth season of Captain Planet and the Planeteers. Main Characters The main characters featured in this episode are: *Kwame *Wheeler *Linka *Gi *Ma-Ti *Captain Planet *Dr. Blight *MAL Plot Synopsis Dr. Blight steals frogs from their habitat in an effort to create a cure for her scar. Even worse, Wheeler and Linka soon find themselves shrunken thanks to one of Blight's formulas... Episode Summary The episode opens with Dr Blight's ship soaring over a stormy sky. Inside the ship Dr Blight is receiving a check up from MAL, who states that everything is in order except for her scar which has begun to spread. Its so severe that if she doesn't do anything about it soon it will cover her entire body! Not wanting to throw away her radiant beauty the doctor asks MAL for a cure, to which he responds that there is cure thanks to the regenerating effect in frog DNA.However, because frogs are going extinct, it will take the majority of the frog population to cure her. So Dr Blight and MAL use a tractor beam to physically take the habitats of frogs around the globe. On Hope Island the planeteers are playing some rounds of volleyball when Gaia informs them of what is happening to the frogs and their habitats. After studying a map of earth they deduce which habitat will be taken next (around northern Washington, most likely the Olympic Peninsula Forests) and set off to confront Dr. Blight. Inside Dr.Blights ship Dr blight has begun production on the cure by creating a "Froggie Frappe", which she drinks and rubs on her scar. She then orders MAL to pick up the next habitat which unfortunately the planeteers are currently standing on. Everyone escapes but Wheeler. When MAL informs Dr.Blight of this she is pleased as she can continue her research on the "Planeteer Genome Project". When Wheeler comes to he finds himself strapped to an examination chair with doctor blight looming over him with a magnifying glass. She informs him of her plan to turn him and the rest of the planeteers into giant scabs. In order to do this she scrapes off pieces of the scab and places it in a beaker and then puts that into a dart gun. She shoots Wheeler and begins phase two of her plan, trapping the planeteers. The planeteers have been surveying the area for wheeler in the Geo Cruiser for quite a while until the finally find him tied up to some pegs in the sand and a handkerchief on his face. They come down and untie him to find that it was a trap set by Dr Blight who was hiding in the bushes with her dart gun and hover board. The planeteers flee and thanks to Linka Dr Blight is blown away. Once the team had regrouped they realized they all had gotten shot, but luckily for most of them another item shielded them, however Linka wasn't so lucky. Wheeler informs the rest of the planeteers that Dr Blight has planned for them to turn into "Mondo Scabs". They then begin their search for doctor blights lab to find an antidote for Linka and Wheeler, as well as save the Frogs. They search all afternoon until Wheeler and Linka feel a little funny. The rest if the other planeteers begin to build a camp fire so they could continue the search in the morning. When the team wake up in the middle of the night they find only the clothes of Wheeler and Linka are left. The remaining planeteers begin to search for Wheeler ad Linka, but they were actually there the whole time but they were to small to see. The "Punyteers" begin their search for the others and Dr Blights lab so they can get an antidote. The other three planeteers return and cant find their friends so they believe that dr blight had captured them ans so they continue their search for the lab. The "Punyteers" go on one long adventure out of the forest untill they finally find a bunch of rocks to hide in. That's when Suchi appears and takes them to where the rest of the planeteers are. Kwami, Gi, and Ma-ti finally find the doctor's lab and look for an antidote. That;s when Suchi appears and shows the rest of the planeteers what became of Linka and Wheeler. All of a sudden Dr. Blight picks up wheeler and begins to fire darts at the planeteers. Luckily, the planeteers dodge long enough that they can summon Captain Planet. Captain Planet defeats Dr Blight, Wheeler and Linka become their original sizes, and Dr Blight is later informed that MAL had made a few miscalculations and that the scar was actually shrinking (which s why the planeteers began to shrink and not turn into giant scabs) not growing, and its because of the frog gene that is now in her scab has begun to spread like wild fire. The episode ends with Dr blight being forced to return all the habitats by Captain Planet. Planeteer Alerts None yet. Significant Moments and Facts None yet. Quotes None yet. Gallery Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes